marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Francesca Grace (Earth-616)
, formerly the , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Green Chapel, formerly the Spiral Tower | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = English | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer, formerly corporate director of Omni Corporation | Education = | Origin = Human possessor of one of the Pendragon abilities | PlaceOfBirth = Jedda, Saudi Arabia | Creators = Dan Abnett; John Tomlinson; Gary Erskine | First = Knights of Pendragon Vol 1 #1 | HistoryText = Grace first appeared as the leader of the Omni Corporation with the assassin for hire, Dolph. Their plan involved spying on W.H.O. and Dai Thomas, as he closed in on the environmental crimes her corporation had committed. Grace remained back at the Omni Corporation barking order to her loyal assassin and spy Dolph. However after Dolph's failure to kill Dai Thomas, she was unwillingly possessed by the Bane and dragged her muscle bound lover, Rowan Gowell into the Bane with her. When the son of Kate McClellan, Cam, first became possessed by the most ancient of the Pendragons, Herne the Hunter, he became confused and attacked Captain Britain and Union Jack before being confronted by Grace. Grace saw the great power within him and began warping him to serve the Bane. Partnering her Omni Corporation with Stark Enterprises under the auspices of setting up a wind farm in Joselito, Spain, she plotted to cause massive devastation to an area near the town that housed ancient cave paintings (as places of ancient human residence are especially high in mystic power, giving the Pendragons more strength). Her plans were ultimately foiled by the Knights of Pendragon, Iron Man (who was there to oversee the project's progress), and a re-powered Albion (alias Peter Hunter, one of Cam's teachers who had convinced Cam to relinquish the Pendragon to him). In the final moments of the battle, the Bane were defeated and Grace mysteriously vanished. Grace remained in the Spiral Tower, the home of the Bane, until the Red Lord's forces were gathered for a massive assault on the Green Chapel, home of the Green Knight (the essence of the earth, and the one responsible for the Pendragon powers). The Green Knight summoned his own forces, including every Pendragon from history and their allies (including Black Panther and Iron Man). A massive battle followed, and while the Bane appeared to have the advantage, their forces were eventually turned when Albion managed to force Grace to see her own humanity. With her redemption, the other Bane were slowly returned to human forms and the Red Lord was forced to retreat. Later, Grace would be possessed by one of the Pendragon spirits and would join the Knights, eventually professing her feelings for Peter Hunter (saying she preferred him over his alter-ego, Albion). | Powers = * Self-Propelled Flight * Superhuman Strength | Abilities = | Strength = Super-human levels | Equipment = Special Pendragon armor with blades on each wrist. | Transportation = Special flying motorcycle capable of traveling back and forth between the Green Chapel and Earth. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Power Bestowal Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength